The Three Candy Bars
by Glasses.Of.Rose
Summary: Three was always rumored to be a lucky number. And when a quirky scientist, emotionally challenged frat boy, and a former assasin enter a relationship full of ups and downs, they need all the luck they can get. Abby/Tony/Ziva. M for later chapters.


**This story was requested by MaxLuxone. I don't normally take these kinds of requests, but this one inspired me. I'm venturing into new waters, but hopefully I can pull it off. For those wondering about SotN, I'll try to update it tomorrow. If I can't get up tomorrow, it will be up by Sunday at the latest. I hope you enjoy this story! Reviews of all natures are welcomed and appreciated! **

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Sexual innuendos and allusions**

**Type: Series of one-shots.**

**Pairing: Abby/Tony/Ziva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>Abby stared at the picture clutched tightly between her nimble fingers, staring at the frozen faces that looked back at her, seemingly mocking the young scientist. She traced the figures lightly with her black nails. The candles that dimly lit her dark apartment illuminated the tear tracks staining her pale cheeks. It was unlike her to cry, but she felt that her tears were well earned by this point.<p>

Placing the picture face down she drew her knees up to her chin. She had told McGee she was going clubbing tonight, but the lie had fallen flat on her lips, even as it left her tongue; so obvious was her excuse that even the naive Timothy McGee had seen right through it. He had been hurt, but Abby was too tired to deal with his wounded feelings and bruised ego.

However, after the past week, Abby had gained a lot more respect for Tony. He made it seem so easy to place a mask on, and keep up a facade for everyone to see. It had drained Abby, and her attempts had been lackluster at best. Yet Tony wore a mask every day, and people were rarely any the wiser.

She felt a sharp pang in her heart when she thought of Tony. She knew where he was. Hell, the entire office knew where he was. He was with Ziva. The two had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and gave in to the now palpable sexual tension. It was a complete secret, which obviously meant the entire office knew. Abby was happy for them, she really was. They were in love, and they deserved each other. But by falling in love, they left Abby behind, sitting alone in the dust.

Abby knew it wasn't fair, but she loved the both of them-she was _in love_with the both of them. And now she had lost them to each other. It was painful, but how could she be unhappy when the two of them were happy?

Sighing, Abby straightened up, rising from the fetal position to her feet. She had turned out the lights in her apartment, save a few lit candles that only added to the ambiance. The dancing flames cast shadows on the wall, which Abby was content to watch. Finally, she tore her eyes from the walls and blew out the candles with a puff of air. Climbing into her coffin that doubled as a bed, she cuccooned herself in her covers, and blinked back a few tears, trying to ignore the pain in her heart.

Abby had hardly expected this to end any other way, but she certainly had hoped. And prayed, and begged, and wished with all her heart. She wasn't quite sure when it all had happened, but it had. She had been in love with Tony for years, but gradually she had fallen in love with Ziva too. But instead of her feelings for Tony disappearing like she had expected, her heart had simply made room for the beautiful Israeli agent.

Groaning, Abby pulled the covers over her head. She had history with the both of them. She had slept with Tony (he most definitely could walk the incredible walk his own bragging had built up) and she had experimented with Ziva. Some would say that Abby was confused, but on the contrary, Abby knew exactly what she wanted. The problem was, it just wasn't possible. It hurt her heart, but she knew this really was the best outcome for all. Tony and Ziva were happy, and that was all that mattered to her. Besides, she would never be content to live with only one of them. To be truly happy she needed both of them. It was such a selfish thought, that Abby tucked it firmly in the back of her mind, planning never to let it escape again.

She could never ask that of the two people she loved. To begin with, she wouldn't even know how to go about asking such a question, but for another, she already knew the answer to her unasked question. As much as Tony declared he would love to be a part of a threesome, the Italian agent hated sharing. And Ziva wouldn't be comfortable; she hadn't fully trusted Abby. It had hurt, but the forensic scientist understood; she had been willing to take what she could get. And now, that was only friendship.

Tony and Ziva had been the topic of the office scuttlebutt for years. There was obvious chemistry between them, so thick that even Gibbs could see it, and he was all but blind to romance! The two of them were a favorite conversation; Abby had heard everything about the two of them. Many of them compared their love to famous ones such as Romeo and Juliet, or the comedic Harry and Sally. Abby certainly hoped they didn't end up killing themselves, but she did have to admit there were certain parallels between the couple nicknamed '_Tiva_' (a name coined by Special Agent Dennis) and the classic movie.

Abby had devoured each and every piece of gossip about the two that had circulated. It had hurt, hearing that Ziva was happy with her new CIA boy toy, and Tony was chipping away at his pain by sleeping with EJ. It hurt that neither of them had ever seemed to consider her as an option, but it was her own problem that she would have to deal with.

Sighing once more, Abby settled back into her coffin bed. She rolled on her side to get more comfortable so she could try to get some sleep. As she finally began to drift of into an uneasy slumber, haunted by the sound of Ziva's smooth velvety voice, and Tony's beautiful harmonic laugh.

* * *

><p>Tony stared up at the ceiling, his right arm tucked behind his head, and Ziva David tucked next to his body, her head resting on his bare chest. He was surprised at how relaxing it was, listening to the steady sound of her breathing. Yesterday had been filled with words and emotions, while last night had been filled with plenty of kisses and loving touches. Ziva had been everything he expected and more. She was strong, beautiful, and quite vocal. She was the woman Tony had fallen in love with, and finally she returned his affections.<p>

Last night had been amazing and everything Tony had hoped for, but there was something missing. Tony was surprised that at times last night he had wished for a particular Gothic scientist to be in bed with Ziva and him, however he had simply brushed it off as a private fantasy.

However, in retrospect-with which he had twenty-twenty vision-he realized that it was a true, intimate desire for Abby. He had always harbored a sweet spot for the pretty Goth, but it had always been too easy to push it aside, brush it off as brotherly feelings. But he certainly hadn't been her brother when he slept with her. And if he was truly honest with himself, his feelings towards Abby had never been strictly platonic.

Tony sighed. Why was he coming to this realization now? Why now, when everything was finally falling into place with Ziva? _Ziva_. He glanced down at her sleeping form and let out a breath of air. He didn't love her any more or less than he loved Abby; his feelings for her were simply more apparent. But now he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

What could he even say to Ziva? 'I love you, but I love Abby, so we should all just have a threesome'? Somehow, Tony doubted that would go over too well with the former Mossad officer. Besides, he wanted something more-something deeper-than just a physical relationship.

He was often accused of being emotionally challenged, and it was true-to some extent. Tony had been neglected and abused as a child, so he had trouble showing affection, though he so desperately craved it.

He craved sex, because it was the one way he satisfied his ever burning desire for physical love. He had thought Abby had understood that-Abby who often seemed to know him better than even he knew himself-but after they had slept together, she had treated it like a one time only deal; friends with benefits.

And so Tony had turned to Ziva, because loving her was the easiest. His love for her was more obvious, closer to the surface, and so it had been fairly painless to pursue her. He only wished that the affairs of his heart could be less painful, and not quite as difficult.

Tony knew he should be grateful. Any man with eyes would be. Ziva David, the beautiful, lethal, intelligent Israeli woman had fallen in love with him. Tony DiNozzo, some punk kid that had gotten lucky and managed to stay on Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team. He was living every man-every straight man's dream-yet here he was, wanting more

He couldn't help himself. There was no doubt that he loved Ziva, but there was no doubt that he loved Abby as well. He had his suspicions that Abby returned the feeling, but he had no concrete evidence to go on, only a gut feeling. In most cases that would be enough for him, but not when it came to putting his heart on the line.

Shifting silently, he pulled Ziva closer. He wished there was a way to have the both of them, but he knew it was impossible. It wasn't simply the fact that the thought of the two beautiful women together was an incredible turn on, but he loved the both of them, and both of them made him happy. All he wanted out of his life was to be happy.

A small sigh escaped Ziva's lips, and a smiled played on Tony's. Despite his musings over the past hour, he loved Ziva, and was beyond thrilled to finally have her in his arms. She was a girl worth fighting for, a woman who deserved so much more than Tony could offer. The least he could do was be a little grateful.

Closing his eyes Tony let the grin spread across his face. He had a beautiful girl in his arms, and hopefully for the rest of his life. And while he might always desire another woman as well, that was what his dreams were for.

Listening to the steady rhythm of Ziva's heartbeat, Tony slipped into a world where he was allowed to have both the women his heart longed for.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat at Tony's kitchen table, sipping coffee, her ankles crossed. She was waiting anxiously for Tony to wake up and find her. She was sure he would be worried, upon finding her absent from his bed, but she had to talk to him.<p>

She had learned several things about Tony last night. She learned that Tony was the most amazing lover she had ever had. She had learned that he truly was sweet, and really did take his time to make sure she was enjoying herself too. And last night, while he slept, she learned what his heart's deepest desire truly was.

When she had heard him call out Abby's name, closely followed by her own, a thrill of excitement had run up and down her spine, and fire had burned deep in her belly, as Tony voiced her own fantasy.

She supposed that she should feel some degree of outrage; her boyfriend was having an erotic dream about another woman, her friend no less. But he had clearly been dreaming about the three of them together, a dream that Ziva had many nights. It seemed that she was not alone in having feelings for the quirky scientist.

Ziva had been surprised by her own feelings for Abby, but she had done her best to ignore them, choosing her feelings for Tony instead, thinking that she could never have the both of them. Now she was starting to think otherwise.

"Zi?"

Looking up from her coffee, Ziva couldn't help but smile. Tony was standing at the doorway of his kitchen wearing only his boxers, his hair a disheveled mess. He was gorgeous, and Ziva wanted nothing more than to spend the morning having him make love to her. However, things needed to be said first.

"Sit down Tony. We need to talk."

Ziva saw Tony visibly tense at those words, and she bit back a smile. He was clearly worried, which was sweet. How had she ever even considered Ray, when Tony had been there for her all along?

Sitting down, Tony glanced at her worriedly. "What's going on Ziva?"

Deciding to skip the formalities, Ziva cut straight to the point.

"Are you in love with Abby?"

Tony's beautiful hazel eyes widened, and his mouth slackened. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, and Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, deciding it would be fun to watch him squirm a moment longer.

"Do not lie to me Tony, I will be able to tell if you are."

Looking panicked, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and squeezed tightly, as if afraid that she might run away if he didn't hold onto her hand.

"Yes, okay, yes Ziva, I love Abby but believe me, I love you just as much. Ziva, I'm so sorry, I just-"

"I know Tony."

Ziva's words brought him up short.

"Wh-what?"

"Tony, I know, you love the both of us. I know you care deeply for both of us, and want both of us." Tony looked terrified, as if expecting her dismissal, clearly hoping that this was more than simply a prelude to her infinite wrath.

"I love both of you too."

Tony stared at his girlfriend, looking stunned. Ziva could see the incredulity in his eyes. He could hardly dare to believe that the woman he loved wanted the same woman that he desired. It was an incredible bout of luck indeed, a cosmic concept that seemed all but foreign to Tony.

Squeezing Tony's hand back, Ziva stared into his shocked eyes. "Tony, listen to me. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. But that love that we share, we are missing something. I know you felt that last night, and I did too. I want to spend my life with you, and with Abby."

Tony was still showing no response, and suddenly Ziva was terrified that she was completely off base. What if Tony did not love the both of them, and she had just ruined everything between them? Suddenly breathing hastily, she looked at Tony.

"T-Tony? Is-is this what you want?"

It seemed that Ziva's nervous tone was what drew Tony out of his reverie. Snapping to attention, he sharply pushed back his chair, and made his way over to Ziva, kneeling beside her, taking her hand in his, and tracing her cheek with his other.

"Ziva, this is more than I want. Right now, I am the happiest man alive. I never even thought this was a possibility. Are-are you sure this is what you want? You're not just saying that you love Abby to make me happy?"

Ziva raised her chin and glared at Tony.

"Do you truly believe that I would pretend to be in love with Abby just to appease your ego?"

Once again Tony looked fearful, and Ziva softened her glare to a teasing grin. Taking his chin in her hand, she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Tony, and I love Abby. You love me, and you love Abby. Now, we must speak to Abby, and pray that she feels the same way about us."

Tony smiled, but a worried expression crossed his features, and he cast his eyes downwards, and spoke quietly.

"What if she only wants one of us? What if she only wants you? I'm not-I'm not the kind of guy who just wants to watch, and get off on two girls, however much I play that up. I really love you Zi, and Abbs too. I don't-what if she doesn't want me too?"

Ziva sighed heavily. She hadn't realized until yesterday, how fragile Tony's self esteem truly was. He always seemed so overly confident and proud, yet he was still a scared little boy, looking for his father's approval.

"If Abby does not want both of us, then she cannot have either of us. We are a package deal Tony."

Tony gave her a dazzling smile so bright, Ziva nearly had to shield her eyes. Immediately straightening, he pulled Ziva out of her chair and into his arms, her feet dangling above the ground, and her face above Tony's. Taking his hint, she leaned down and kissed him, feeling herself practically melt in his strong arms. Everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

><p>"Abby?"<p>

Taking a deep breath, Abby turned away from her monitor, and turned to the two people she wanted to avoid more than anyone. She had come to work with the brand new theory, out of sight, out of mind. Therefore, she would do her best to keep her distance from Tony and Ziva. However, it seemed that plan had already failed. Her problem had come to see her.

Trying to put as much enthusiasm into her attitude as possible, she grinned widely at the pair of them. The stupid happy couple.

"What can I do for you love birds?"

Ziva and Tony exchanged a glance, and Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. "How do you want to do this?" He asked her quietly. Abby put her hands on her hips. She did not like being talked about as if she weren't even present.

Ziva looked at her, and then back at Tony. "Let me handle it."

"Okay, um, hello! I'm here too you know! Just because you two are all together now doesn't mean that- oomph!"

The beginnings of Abby's ramble was cut off as Ziva strode purposefully across the room, and with a single fluid motion, pulled Abby into a deep, passionate kiss. From Tony's perspective, it almost looked as if Ziva was attempting to swallow Abby's tonsils. For a moment, Abby was frozen in shock, but she quickly got the picture, and began kissing Ziva with just as much ferocity. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the two of them surfaced.

Gasping for breath, Abby turned to Tony and looked at him in shock and horror. She had just made out with Tony's girlfriend. She was terrified to find out what he would say. Did he completely hate her? She would hate herself if she were him.

"T-Tony, I'm sorry, I-"

Without a single word, Tony crossed the distance between them in several steps, and was right in front of Abby. He brought his hands up, and she flinched. Seeing her reaction, a hurt expression flashed across his face, that was quickly replaced by one of tenderness. He slowly brought his hand to her chin, and gently rubbed his thumb against her lower lip.

"Did you really think I could ever hurt you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tony plunged in, giving Abby her second kiss of the morning, and God, was it ever a kiss! While Ziva's kiss was like a flash of fire, Tony's was a low burn that nearly seared her lips off of her face. It was deep and passionate, and everything Abby had ever dreamed about and more. Tony's arms circled around her waist, and Abby's hands fluttered up to his well chiseled chest. After another life time, the two broke apart, though Tony did not let go of her.

"Y-you guys, not that I don't love having my knees turn to jelly and all, but what is this about?" Abby was almost scared to ask. If they just wanted to spice up their sex life, well...she wasn't quite sure she could do a no strings attached arrangement. There were already too many strings in place.

"We love you Abby." Ziva said slowly, walking up to Abby and placing her hand gently on Abby's arm. "We both care deeply for you, and want you in our lives. And-" her hand climbed higher, and her expression was almost predatory, "if I'm not mistaken, you love us as well."

Abby's wide eyes met Tony's sparkling hazel ones.

"For real? Like, really, really real? Because if you two are messing with me, I just might cry. You two know I don't ever fall in love, so being in love with both of you is like a humongous deal for me, and yes, I am in love with you, so you can't be playing with me, because otherwise my heart will break, and then Gibbs will find out, and he'll be a nightmare, and-"

Tony quickly silenced Abby with another kiss, and Ziva began attacking her neck, effectively ending her stream of consciousness speech. Her heart was pounding wildly, and her eyes fluttered closed, as her new lovers began to induct her into their little club.

"I think I'll be able to get used to this."


End file.
